Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for displaying pictures and other articles and more particularly, to a device which is capable of selectively containing or displaying an article. The article container and display device of the present invention includes a case/stand having first and second case units for removably engaging each other and containing or supporting a display frame which holds the article. The case/stand defines a container configuration when the display frame is contained in the case units and the case units are removably attached to each other. Alternatively, the case/stand defines a display stand configuration when the case units are placed in adjacent, semi-facing relationship to each other and the display frame is supported by the case units. A latch mechanism may be provided on one or both of the case units for removably engaging the other case unit.
A variety of devices are known in the art for containing or displaying articles. Patents of interest in this regard include U.S. Pat. Nos. 639,054; 2,113,245; 2,564,244; 2,790,542; 2,868,364; 3,003,623; 3,877,572; 4,199,059; 4,216,858; 4,261,461; 4,310,091; 4,323,153; 4,687,103; 4,801,016; and 4,995,508.
An object of the present invention is to provide an article container and display device which is capable of selectively containing or displaying an article.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an article container which may be constructed of any of a variety of materials.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an article container which may be constructed in any size for containing or displaying an article.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an article container and display device including a pair of case units which are capable of defining a container configuration for containing an article or defining a display stand configuration for supporting the article in a display configuration.
These and other objects of the invention are provided in a device which is capable of selectively containing or displaying an article. The article container and display device of the present invention may include a case/stand having first and second case units for removable attachment to each other and containing a display frame which holds the article. The case/stand defines a container configuration when the display frame is contained in the case units and the first case unit removably engages the second case unit. Alternatively, the case/stand defines a display stand configuration when the first case unit and the second case unit are placed in adjacent, semi-facing relationship to each other and the display frame is supported by the case units. A latch mechanism may be provided on one or both of the case units for removably engaging the other case unit.